


white noise

by fliptomybside



Series: you can hear it in the silence [13]
Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliptomybside/pseuds/fliptomybside
Summary: Fionn sweats.





	white noise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it’s been a while. Yikes! Obligatory unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, please don’t let the real people that this is about see it, etc. etc.

“I think my shirt was edging toward translucent by the end of my shift,” he says, staring up at long-broken overhead light in his childhood bedroom before letting it slide out of focus. 

He listens to Harry’s breathing crackle through the phone, catalogues the hitch in his throat when he laughs then hums.

“Like that,” he says, voice scratchy, “sorry I missed it.”

Fionn feels like he’s cemented to the mattress. It’s disgusting. He should’ve taken a shower before laying down, but just making it to the bed was almost too much. 

“I’m the most disgusting I’ve ever been, so I’m positive you missed nothing. Probably preserved our relationship, actually, so you’re welcome.”

The word still feels weird in his mouth. Relationship, he mouths at the ceiling, listening to Harry laugh again. 

“I’d be all right licking the sweat off of your back, I think,” Harry says slowly, and Fionn rolls his eyes even though he’s alone and Harry’s on the other side of the world.

“Guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder,” he says flatly, biting back a smile. 

“Fionn,” Harry says solemnly, “I’d lick the sweat off of your back every night for the rest of our lives.”

“Bold statement, even for you.”

Harry just sighs, the vibration of it sinking into Fionn’s skin where his phone’s perched on his chest. The quiet is comfortable, even though Fionn’s sticky and he hasn’t seen Harry in a month. He’s back home, and being back home means that everything feels dusty and too small in a soothing rather than suffocating kind of way. 

His phone feels hot, even through the material of his shirt, and it’s almost like having Harry in bed with him, an overwhelming source of heat that Fionn couldn’t ignore even if he wanted to. 

I miss you, he thinks, but it gets caught in his throat when he tries to say it. He pictures Harry in LA. It’s still early enough there that Harry’s probably still in bed, sprawled across white sheets in a bed that’s nearly as big as Fionn’s room in the flat he shares with Tom. 

He closes his eyes and breathes in deep, swallows down the words he wants to say. The sheets are clammy with sweat and there’s no way he’ll be able to get around changing them now. 

“Remember when the heat broke in your flat,” Harry drawls, the sudden sound making Fionn’s pulse pick up.

“Which time?”

Harry snorts and Fionn thinks about the first time, when everything was still new and he and Tom were bundled up in bed together under every blanket they could find and Harry crawled in with them. He lasted twenty minutes before he dragged both of them to his flat, Fionn still wrapped in a blanket, teeth chattering. 

“The last time,” Harry says, “when I sucked you off while Tom was in the bath in the next room and you couldn’t keep quiet.”

Fionn remembers. His brain shifts from the memory of being cold to Harry’s hands and mouth all over him, his skin burning up where he’d been freezing an hour before. 

“You absolutely did that on purpose,” Fionn says, “we all know how much you enjoy traumatizing Tom.”

Harry cackles and Fionn breaks out in a grin, the start of a laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

“Maybe,” he concedes, and Fionn drags his hand up to touch himself over his jeans and tries to remember the last time Harry touched him. It wasn’t that long ago, Fionn knows, but it feels impossibly far away.

“Wish you were here. I mean, I’m too tired to move, but I’d let you do whatever, you know?”

“Jesus, Fionn,” Harry groans, and Fionn smiles again. 

“I miss you,” he says in a rush, the words running together and his cheeks heating up even more than they are already.

“Always miss you. Even when you’re sweaty and lazy and right next to me in bed.”

“Rude,” Fionn says, bringing both hands up to rub his eyes, wincing with the sting from sweat, “but not lazy. Can’t argue with the sweaty, but you try working in a packed coffee shop with no air con for seven hours and see how you come out.”

“I’ve never worked in a coffee shop but I do get quite sweaty,” Harry says seriously, “and could probably give you a run for your money.”

“We can make it a contest, then. When we’re both back. Maybe leave Tom out of it, I think we’ve done him enough damage.”

“Fair,” Harry says, and Fionn closes his eyes and tries to sink into the darkness. Like not looking around his room is going to make the temperature go down, or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here on tumblr.


End file.
